Second Chance
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: An accident and a quick safe kept Courtney alive. All she knows about the person who saved her is that his name is Duncan and he is 17; nothing else. Who knew the one person she knew nothing about would change her life? DxC Challenge from METAnonymous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~! I got an interesting PM today from METAnonymous. METAnonymous challenged me to write this story, and I accepted. So here it is. NO FLAMS PREPZ! Just kidding, I'm not Tara Gillespie. (If you don't know who that is, look her up on Google. Her story, My Immortal, is hilariously stupid.)**

~~Second Chance~~

Courtney sighs and walks quickly across the asphalt road, heading towards her house. Cranking the volume on her small gray iPod louder, she closes her eyes and tries to slow down her breathing. _"Gives You Hell"_ by the All American Rejects flow through her ears. Heather, the person she hated most at her private school, had pushed her over the limit today and she was trying to calm down. Embarrassing her in front of all of her peers was harsh. All of a sudden, she feels a hard shove in the middle of her back, which sends her flying onto the cold, hard sidewalk.

_'It's some stupid little kid on a skateboard trying to race his friends home or something equally stupid, I bet,' _she thinks as she stares at the sidewalk, rage building up inside her.

"What the fu-"

She hears a sharp cry of pain and twists around quickly to see a small black car crashed into a fire hydrant, a drunk man leaning against his steering wheel with two equally drunk friends hanging out the windows in the backseat, and a broken guy laying on the ground, unconscious or maybe even dead. She screams as a dark realization enters her mind.

_'That's where I was just standing!' _she thinks, shaking as she reaches into her bag for her cell phone.

She pulls out her cell phone quickly, dialing 911, and starts frantically explaining the situation. She hands up and looks at the scene. It made her sick how close she had come to death. She hugs herself as she sees the twisted, bloodied body of the man who jumped in front of the car and pushed her out of the way. The three guys in the car were bloodied also, and a beer bottle rolls out of the driver's hand and crashes onto the ground. Soon enough, blinking lights and loud sirens inform Courtney that the police cars and an ambulance had arrived. The police pull out and arrest the drunk men and the paramedics strap the man onto the gurney and load him into the back. One paramedic sticks out a hand and helps Courtney into the back. She takes a seat on a wooden box by the side.

'_He.. He pushed me out of the way..'_ Courtney thinks.

She leans against the wall of the back while studying the man who saved her life. Or, should she say, boy. He looked about 17, a year older than herself. She sees his bright green Mohawk and noticed that he had a few eyebrow rings and a nose ring, and looked pretty tough.

"Ma'am," a paramedic says as he touches her arm softly. "Are you alright? You'll be getting a check up at the hospital, just in case you are hurt or anything."

Courtney nods and returns to her studying of the savior. He had come out of nowhere, and she was ever so thankful.

'_I live, but he dies saving me? That's not right!'_ Courtney thinks as she watches his heart rate get slower on the defibrillator, tears streaming down her face. She sniffs and covers her face with her hands, trying to stop herself from crying.

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. Two paramedics gently help Courtney out of the back and into the hospital as the other two rush the boy inside quickly.

Following the paramedics inside the sterile, cold hospital, Courtney's mind is fogged of thoughts about the boy. Will he be alright? She hoped so. She dearly hoped so. But until she found out, she told herself, she'd have to focus on finding out if she had any injuries of her own.

She's led to a small white hospital room and is told to lay on the bed and wait. She sighs and lays down slowly, the creeping doubt of worry flashing in her mind again. Her fingers coil around the starch white bed sheets and she tries to calm herself down. Outside her window, she sees that it had started raining. A light rain that always seemed to calm Courtney, which it did so right then.

A few minutes later, a doctor and her nurses enter the room and begin to check up on Courtney.

"Does it hurt when I raise your arm like so?" the doctor asks and Courtney shakes her head. "What about whenever I move your wrist?"

Courtney whimpers slightly, giving the doctor her answer.

After an hour of poking and moving, the doctor had ruled that Courtney had a sprained left wrist and a few bumps and bruises on her arms and legs. They hear a knock on the door and one of the nurses goes and opens it.

"Your parents are here to see you," the male nurse, George, says, opening the door to show her worried parents. Black marks of mascara run down her crying mother's face while her father holds her in his arms, his eyes bloodshot.

"Oh Courtney!" her mother gasps as she rushes to her bed and hugs her tightly. "I'm so thankful that you are okay!" She starts sobbing all over again and Courtney hugs her mother back, feeling sorry for her.

"Your mother and I were very worried about you," her father says softly, placing a warm hand on her back and rubbing it gently as he takes a spot on the other side of the bed.

The doctor clears her throat and fixes her plastic name tag, which read, "Doctor Wulfe" in dark printed letters. She taps her clipboard lightly with her black ink pen and the three reunited family members looked up and gave her their full attention. The doctor looks at them gravely, then glances down at her clipboard, rifling through papers until she finds the one she was looking for.

"As you know, the young man jumped in front of your daughter, pushing her out of the way and onto the sidewalk, which, in turn, resulted in himself getting ran over by the Buick," she starts and Courtney's breath quickens. "The young man's wallet, which was found at the scene of the accident, contained a small driver's license. It was completely torched and contained skid marks across it, except for the small part where his name was. All that was visible was his first name, and it read 'Duncan'. All other records of him are inexistent, leading us to believe that he is from a different town. We don't know which, so basically we have no knowledge of who he is." Doctor Wulfe sighs and fixes her glasses. "He right now is in a coma, most likely caused by blood loss. He has a couple of bruised ribs, a broken collar bone, and a fairly severe head injury. If he wouldn't have been present, your daughter would have been killed dead on the scene, judging from where the car crashed and where your daughter was reported to be standing by eyewitnesses. At best it would've paralyzed her for the rest of her life," the doctor says and Courtney's mother and father gasp.

"But what about the boy?" Courtney asks, still upset. Her lip trembles at the thought of him dying. It was her fault. If she wouldn't have taken so long at debate club organizing those papers, if she would've walked a little quicker…

"He'll be fine," Doctor Wulfe says, "but it'll be a miracle if he doesn't have memory loss or mental trauma whenever he wakes up from his coma."

"Well, what's going to happen to him then?" Courtney asks, using all her will to keep from crying.

"Whenever he wakes up, which I don't know for sure if he ever will, he'll most likely be sent to a juvenile prison or a foster home until he's 18 since we do not know any family members," Doctor Wulfe sighs, fixing the papers on her clipboard once again.

Courtney sighs and lays back into her parent's embrace again. Doctor Wulfe wraps a small amount of gauze around her wrist.

"Put ice on it daily, and it'll be healed in a week or two," she says to her parents, who nod. "Now, I'll have George sign you out and you guys may leave."

They follow Dr. Wulfe to the waiting room, where her parents sign her out. They walk to the front door, shown to the door by the doctor, when Courtney turns around to face Dr. Wulfe.

"If he ever wakes up, please call my family or myself," she whispers, looking up at her as her parents exit the building. Dr. Wulfe sighs and nods. Satisfied for the moment, Courtney scurries off behind her parents, thoughts of the mysterious hero boggling down her mind.

Why would he help her? Honestly, why danger himself for a complete stranger? Most people would've just sat and watched, then send their apologies to her parents at her funeral. She couldn't grasp it. As much as she would like to think that she would, she knows that she wouldn't have helped. She would've been too frightened.

She follows her parents into the car and hugs herself as she watches the rain drops race down the window. She watches the hospital until it's out of sight, then turns to stare at the driver's seat, tightening the seat belt around her subconsciously. Her parents try to console her, but finally realize she has drifted into her own thoughts and stop talking.

That night, Courtney lays in her warm bed in her pink and gray striped silk pajamas. She curls up into a ball, worrying. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep that night. The rain pounds against her window and she wraps herself tighter in her quilt, squeezing her eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney walks into her first period class- Algebra II. This class was easy to her, but she couldn't focus in the classroom very well. All the other students talked through out the whole period, which drove Courtney crazy. She really wished they'd learn to focus their energy on something other than a brand new pair of shoes or last night's basketball game.

But on this particular day, everyone was talking as normal until Courtney strolls in. She looks at the faces of her peers and senses on a few of the girl's faces something that seemed like jealousy. But that wouldn't make any sense. Courtney shakes her head and sits in her seat beside her boyfriend. Possibly that's why they looked like that- Sure, Alejandro was really sweet and not to mention not bad to look at- but that feeling's never been present before.

"Hello Courtney," Alejandro smiles, helping her with her many books.

"Hi Alejandro. You wouldn't believe-"

"Did you get my homework done?" he asks hopefully, then more urgently whenever the teacher shuffles in, messy hair and papers falling to the ground behind him.

"Yes, but honestly, you won't learn anything if I always do it for you," Courtney says as she hands him a neat paper.

"You've told me that, but I just don't understand any of this," Alejandro says, then turns to her and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Courtney returns the smile, then turns back and straightens out the papers on her desk.

"Good morning class," the teacher starts, sitting at his desk. The whispers immediately stop and the teacher smiles. "Okay. We will be doing an essay over the fundamentals of Algebra and-"

"An essay in math? That's outrageous!" a girl in the back shouts.

"Well, we needed extra grades and that's the only assignment I could find-"

"Courtney's family's lawyers will sue!" another girl shouts out and Courtney frowns.

"Excuse me," she says, sitting up straighter and glaring at the girl. "I believe _I_ will say whether I'll sue the teacher and his assignment or not. I think it's an excellent idea. Maybe then you guys would use what little brain cells you have to focus."

The class groans and go back to whispering about her as she turns away.

"She's so stuck up," she hears from the other side of the classroom and her gaze drops to the papers on her desk.

"It's due next Friday," the teacher says and turns away to seclude himself from the classroom.

Courtney looks up and sees her teacher. His sort of long, messy light brown hair, his silver rimmed glasses, and is undeniable way to drop and or break anything he touches. Why would he become a teacher?

"Did you guys see the news?" their teacher, Mr. Anderson, says as he pulls up a page on the computer. He clicks on the overhead screen and it shows the local news website.

The headline reads, "Local teenage girl almost killed by drunk driver. Near-by Samaritan pushes her out of the way, saving her life."

Courtney skims down the page as her peers do, and picks up bits like "driver was going 90 mph" or "unsuspecting girl was saved". Honestly, it made her sick. Mr. Anderson scrolls down and everyone gasps whenever they see a picture of Courtney. Where the picture of her savior should be, it shows a picture of Duncan laying in the hospital bed. Duncan's face was bloodied and he was hooked up to machines, looking like he was dying.

Courtney hears gasps and turns to see all of her classmates staring at her, shocked. She groans, not liking the attention. Was it her fault that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and Duncan just so happened to be present to help her? If she could, she would go back and just pay attention so he wouldn't have helped. It would've made everything so much easier. Whispers pick up as everyone stares at Courtney and pointing their fingers.

"What the fuc-"

"We don't use language like that in school, Jeffery. Principal's office," Mr. Anderson says firmly.

A tall, brown haired boy mopes as he shuffles past everyone and out the door, cursing his luck.

"Courtney, do you need anything? You don't have to do this assignment if it's too much for you to handle right now with that.. trauma you went through," Mr. Anderson says from his desk and everyone glares at her with jealousy.

"No, it's okay," she says. "I can handle it."

Mr. Anderson sighs and nods. Courtney looks away and starts to work on both hers and Alejandro's essays while Alejandro talks to the more 'popular' people of the classroom on the other side of the room.

"So, why are you with that prude chick?" a guy by the name of Mark asks, running his hands through his light blonde hair for the millionth time. "I mean, sure she's hot, but she's really rude and stuck up."

"Well, she's mainly the only reason why I'm passing all my classes," Alejandro says quietly, grinning. "I have other things to focus on and if I keep the charm on her, she'll do my bidding."

"Then you mean she's totally manipulated?"

"Yes, mi amigo, she's in my grasp," Alejandro says and smirks, knowing Courtney'll never find out. She doesn't ever hear him, and he's been saying things like this for how long? A month? Two? He couldn't remember. Probably since he asked her out.

Courtney starts shuffling papers and places them in her bag when the bell rings. She stands up and waits for Alejandro, but he walks out without noticing her. She looks at him in disbelief, but hugs the binder closer to her chest and walks to her next class by herself. When she enters the classroom, she sees Alejandro talking to Heather. The cursed girl was going to trick him into liking her! Courtney's mind races with accusations whenever Alejandro waves her over. She looks at him, surprised, but walks over nervously. Here she was, standing by her boyfriend, the girl she despised the most, and her two henchmen. Er, henchwomen.

"Take a seat," Alejandro smiles, pulling a stool from a nearby desk and placing it by them. She focuses her attention on the chemistry supplies and chemicals in a glass case behind the four while she sits down. Alejandro and Heather go back to their argument and Courtney sits their awkwardly, rewriting the problems on last night's chemistry homework to make them neater.

"Class, please move back to your desks," the teacher says, standing as straight as she could at the front of the room. Her posture was excellent, but everyone knew the reason she stood up so straight was because she was so short. She tried to make herself taller to seem more intimidating, but it just made her look even more helpless. Her fine, white hair was piled high on her head and she fixes the cuff of her purple work suit.

Courtney admired her because she made everyone focus. No matter her height, she made the jocks run in fear of her yardstick she carried around with her. She was one heck of a lawyer back when she was younger, but she got discouraged after losing her fifth case in a row, so she retired her lawyer position and became a chemistry teacher. Her name was Ms. Purcell, and she was Courtney's favorite teacher. Although Courtney couldn't care less about the subject she taught, personally because she didn't like chemistry, she'd stick through it so she could be around Ms. Purcell. Such a good role model.

"Everyone, we will be taking notes over Chapter 13 today. Go get a book and begin to pull out information you deem important. Then for the last ten minutes of class, you will study," Ms. Purcell says, her sharp gaze going out to the class. Everyone cringes in fear except Courtney, who gets right to work.

"My star pupil," Ms. Purcell nods to her as she passes, walking towards her desk.

Courtney waits for the words of 'take it easy' or whatever, but Ms. Purcell leans in.

"Don't think that just because you were in an accident yesterday that you can get behind on your work. Take a break if you need it, but just be aware that we'll be moving on, whether you're ready or not. We can't afford for you to hold everyone back," she says. "Understand?"

"Completely," Courtney nods.

"Good," Ms. Purcell says, straightening up.

Ms. Purcell makes it to the very back of her classroom and everyone moves to their friends' desks. She usually allowed her students to work together, as strict as she was, because she knew they would anyways. Only time most of them were separated was during a test, which was to be expected.

Courtney starts reading her textbook whenever she feels a sharp tap on her forehead. She looks up and sees a paper airplane laying on her desk. She looks around to see Heather waving to her.

"Read it Courtney," she says in her sweet voice, but Courtney could sense the bitterness in her tone.

Courtney's eyes narrow and against her better judgment, she opens it.

"I heard about you're little 'incident' a few days ago," it read. Courtney sucks in a deep breath and continues to read. "It's pretty pathetic. Talk about a damsel in distress."

Courtney's eye twitches as she grabs a purple marker that was near by and scribbles furiously. "It's not like that! Any pedestrian standing by would've done the same!" she writes, then crumples it into a ball and throws it. It hits Heather in the face and she growls while Courtney tries to hold back a bitter laugh.

Heather stands up and crosses the room, standing in front of her desk. She leans forward, staring her in the eye. Courtney's cold expression mirrors Heather's.

"I wouldn't have," Heather whispers harshly, then straightens up and walks out of the classroom right as soon as the bell rings.

Courtney growls and stomps out the door, following Heather. Lindsay and Beth rush around her to follow behind Heather and Courtney walks faster, grabbing Heather's shoulder and turning her around.

"The only reason you wouldn't help anyone is because you don't care about anyone but yourself," Courtney says, her eyes narrowing.

"That's so not true!" Lindsay says, turning around to face Courtney. "She cares about me. And Bess."

"Beth," Beth corrects quietly, holding her hand up half-way, but gets hushed by Heather.

"I just don't think it's attention you deserve," Heather says, looking down at the slightly shorter girl in front of her.

"Nor is it any that I want," Courtney grumbles, narrowing her eyes before pushing past Heather and her cronies and making her way to her next class. Heather stares after her, her hands clenched into fists.

The classes pass with lots of whispering and pity given from everyone. At lunch, Courtney strolls in normally. She picks the table in the corner to sit at and walks over, trying to ignore all the whispers and stares as she sits down.

'_Oh, not this again..'_ Courtney mentally groans as she opens the brown paper sack in front of her and pulls out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Courtney! Thank gosh you're okay!"

Courtney looks up to see Bridgette, her blonde surfer friend, exclaim and sit beside her.

"Me and Gwen were so worried!" she wails worriedly.

"Yeah," Gwen chuckles slightly, sitting down across from them.

"It's no big deal you guys-"

"Of course it's a big deal! I could've lost you!" Bridgette cries, hugging the girl tightly and dampening her shoulder.

Gwen sighs and gives Courtney an apologetic smile. "She's been really worked up over it."

"And you haven't?" Courtney asks and Gwen chuckles.

"I know you wouldn't go down without a fight. You'd probably dent the vehicle with your fist rather than your head," Gwen says and Courtney chuckles.

"You got that right."

"But what about the guy who saved you? He looks pretty beaten up," Gwen says, pointing to a cut out magazine article and sliding it across the table to Courtney. "Is he okay?"

"I, I don't know," Courtney sighs, staring down at the picture. The image of Duncan laying there burns into her mind, and the guilt shows on her face.

"Don't feel bad Courtney. He was just doing what was right," Gwen says, patting her hand. "It's not your fault."

'_But it is.'_ Courtney thinks as she closes her eyes, a migraine appearing.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully and Courtney starts walking down the sidewalk in the direction of her home after school when her phone rings. She looks down and her face brightens when she sees the hospital's number flash across the screen.

She answers and waits while Dr. Wulfe is talking. Although, the last thing that was said made Courtney gasp and grin ear to ear.

"Duncan has woken up, and we would like you to come visit him tomorrow," Dr. Wulfe says.

"Thank you!" Courtney says and hangs up, excited for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to continue this story as well, since I really enjoy this idea. Also, please excuse the switch from present to past tense. I find it easier to write in past, so that is what I will use from this point forward.**

* * *

><p>The next day after school Courtney could feel her palms tingling in anticipation as she walked down the sidewalk. Duncan... She was glad he was alright, but she couldn't help but feel nervous as she thought about meeting her savior. It was interesting enough, however. She never really thought that something so enthralling and terrifying would happen to her, of all people.<p>

She definitely wouldn't be listening to any music today.

She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift off slightly to her day at school. She had said something sweet to Alejandro today in Algebra and his friends had laughed, like they were all in on a large secret or something. She played it off as them just teasing her for being cheesy or cliche, but it didn't stop her worries. Her parents did say she worried too much though, so maybe that was just all—her being dramatic.

She crossed the street—looking both ways three times and going through a crosswalk—to get to the hospital. The sun was out and the birds were chirping, but she felt clouded over inside. It was her fault that this boy who didn't even live here (could live across the country for all she knew!) almost _died_ because of her foolish actions. She'd do whatever it took to help, of course.

The front doors of the hospital opened automatically as she stepped onto the doormat, and she took a deep breath before entering. The hospital waiting room looked busier than normal, but maybe that was because the last time she had been here, she had been in a rush to get to a room while the paramedics ran in in front of her. She looked around and spotted the front desk, and made her way over. The lady was typing on her computer—_click clack—_and didn't notice she was there until she cleared her throat a few times.

Glancing up at her from behind her large, stupid looking red glasses, the secretary popped her gum before raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Ah, I'm here to see Duncan. Doctor Wulfe notified me that he awoke and—"

"What's your relation to him?"

"He saved my life. I'm not actually related to him—"

"I cannot let you back into his room without a family member present. I'm sorry, _Miss_, but you can't go and see him until you find a parent or guardian."

Courtney's face started turning a bit red in frustration when Doctor Wulfe entered the room and smiled. She walked over, adjusting her glasses and glancing at the secretary.

"She's with me, Lydia. I notified her that her rescuer had awoken."

The woman began leading her away and Courtney sent a smirk back at the ruffled secretary before following the doctor. She was eager to learn more about the boy, and her excited demeanor was quite obvious. Even her nerves were muffled by it.

"How is he?"

The doctor sighed, starting to open the door. "He's alive."

Courtney's expression darkened a bit as the door swung open to reveal the teen sitting on the hospital bed, flipping through the television channels as he snacked on jello so green that it greyed his hair. He tossed the remote onto the ground in frustration as the two ladies entered, cursing softly under his breath.

"Stupid hospital cable."

Doctor Wulfe cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows lightly in amusement as Courtney peeked at him. He looked scary now that he was up and moving. The doctor moved closer into the room and Courtney took a seat in a stiff chair before her knees gave out from under her. She was so thankful and happy to see him, she could just start to cry—

"Who's the babe?" Duncan asked, sending her a glance and a small smirk.

Instantly she was revolted. A pig had saved her life. That was spectacular. Her expression changed to one of slight irritation as she answered him, her eyebrows furrowing a bit.

"This _babe_ has a name. I'd prefer if you called me Courtney," she said with a huff, crossing her arms a bit.

"Ah, hello then _Courtney_. The doc tells me my name is Duncan, so call me that instead of whatever ugly names you're thinking up in your head," the guy replied with a laugh. Courtney took a deep breath, attempting to keep her patience as Doctor Wulfe glanced back down at the clipboard in her hands.

"Well, Duncan, you'll be released in a few hours. We believe that you're fine enough, as we have ran tests on you. The blood found on him had been from the males in the vehicle," she informed Courtney. Courtney nodded and she resumed speaking. "He bruised quite a few of his ribs and broke an arm, explaining his cast. Fortunately the car had been slowing down on acceleration because the drunkard's foot had slipped off the gas petal. If you hadn't have saved her, Duncan, Courtney could have died. However, the impact on you wasn't direct, explaining why you're still here, able to talk to us."

Courtney gulped as she took in all of the information. She watched Duncan nod and lean back after Doctor Wulfe asked him if the police had come to interrogate him yet. He chuckled, recalling one of their questions.

"They kept asking me if I knew where I was from or who I was, and it took all I could not to laugh in their face. I remember one specific question they asked: _"What _do_ you know?" _Wanna know how I responded? _"English."_ The looks on their faces was hilarious."

Courtney attempted to refrain from rolling her eyes as she glanced at the doctor. "Where is he going to stay?"

Duncan looked a bit troubled at this question as the doctor sighed.

"Well, I assume he will be staying here for now. No one has come to claim him."

Courtney began to ponder a bit before her mouth began moving without her brain really being attached to what she was saying. "He can stay with us. I mean, my parents _couldn't_ say no; they owe him and so do I! So I'll call my parents and tell them about our new guest."

Duncan raised his uncasted hand. "Wait a minute princess, I never agreed to this."

Courtney wasn't listening, however, and moved into the hallway to talk on her phone. Ah, it was too late to back out of this now, even though this wasn't exactly her best idea ever. She pulled out the phone and hit her father's number off of her speed dial, leaning against the wall as she waited. The conversation between her father and her was short, and her idea (surprisingly) passed without much argument. Her parents were usually pretty restrictive, but she supposed that the trauma of this latest experience was enough to shock them into...kindness.

Courtney entered the room and gave the two of them an affirmative nod. She told them that her parents would be there soon to sign him out of the hospital, and they'd be on their way home in no time. Duncan didn't look all too grateful, causing her to scowl, but he mused on how it would be better than staying in a hospital with crap television.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long until they were on their way home. The air in the car was tense, and the vein in Courtney's dad's forehead was bulging. That "savior" was a delinquent, and he wasn't all to happy about sharing a vicinity with him. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as Duncan made another sarcastic comment about his situation, and before he could say another, her mom interrupted.<p>

"Duncan, we'll have you signed up for school in no time. With our influence, I'm sure you could be in class before you could have Courtney sign your cast," she said with one of her smiles, the ones she used on her opponents in court. "Tomorrow we will go shopping for some clothes, as you don't have any except for the ones you're wearing, which are filthy. You can borrow some of Jerry's for tonight and tomorrow. Also, when we reach our home, we'll need to sit you down and inform you of the rules and regulations of the house."

She paused and shot Courtney a look as she sighed a bit too loudly for her liking.

"Courtney, stop breathing so loudly." She glanced back at Duncan with her smile. "Clear? Also, there is no snacking. You get food at meals, and that's all. You'll be staying in our guest bedroom, which is down the hall from Courtney's."

"Sweet," he commented softly, shooting Courtney a small smirk. She scowled in return and glanced out the window. Some savior he was.


End file.
